Justice League: Gods Among Us S1 3
Synopsis The omega beams collide with Superman's chest, knocking him backwards a few miles. "You will pay for that, monster!" shouted Wonder Woman as she pulls out her sword and flies towards Darkseid. Her sword makes contact with his chest, but before it can do anything, he slaps her into the nearest building, and she breaks through it and collides with the building behind it. "Big man, huh? Well let's see how big you are after I'm done with you!" shouts Power Girl as she rockets herself towards Darkseid. "Power Girl wait!" shouts Batman, but she ignores him. Power Girl punches Darkseid in the face, and he stumbles backwards, and she punches him again and again and again, as she continues punching him his feet leave the ground and he is pushed backwards by the force of Power Girl's attacks. "Whoa." says the Flash as he, Green Lantern, Firestorm, Batman, and Aquaman stare in awe of her power. She is about to punch him again, but he grabs her fist and slams her into the ground. He is about to slam his fist into her back, but Flash quickly grabs her body and returns to the others. "We need to regroup and figure something out, or else this guy is gonna kill us!" shouts the Flash as the others nod in agreement and begin to retreat. Wonder Woman, unaware of their plan, attempts another attack on Darkseid. This time she tries to sneak up behind him and she knees him in the spine, somewhat hurting him. He turns around and punches her in the face, but in the next second, Superman has his arm around Darkseid's neck, restraining him. As Superman does this, Wonder Woman punches Darkseid in the stomach several times. However, Darkseid reaches up and grabs Superman, slamming him into Wonder Woman. They are about to get up to fight again, but a batarang collides with Darkseid's head causing a small explosion. Batman shouts at them "Fall back! We need to think of a plan!" Reluctantly, they both do as Batman says and they fly away from Darkseid as he is dazed. However, Batman is not fast enough to escape his notice. Darkseid sends Omega Beams at Batman, who notices them just in time. He jumps off of the building he was running on, but the omega beams follow him. As he tries to think of a plan, he shoots a grapple into the building opposite him and swings towards Darkseid with the beams still following him. Darkseid grins as the beams gain on Batman, however his grin fades when he notices Batman getting closer to him. He lifts his fist and tries to punch Batman, who instead lands on his fist and flips over him, causing the omega beams to collide with Darkseid's chest. He screams in agony before turning around and grabbing Batman's arm. "You insignificant worm! You dare turn Darkseid's own omega beams against him?" Darkseid strengthens his grip around Batman's arm and breaks it, causing Batman to let out a blood curdling scream. He throws Batman into a building, but before he collides with it, Flash retrieves him and escapes from sight. Darkseid looks around and screams, beginning to search for the heroes. Elsewhere, they are all gathered in a destroyed building trying to think of a team. Flash lies Batman down on the floor and tells him to rest. "How are we supposed to beat this thing? He's like a god!" asks Green Lantern. Jason's eyes light up as an idea hits him. "But what if he wasn't?" This earns a confused look from everyone in the room. "You lost me." says Lantern. He holds up his hand and creates a visual image of an atom. "I have the power to transmute objects into other things, this could include some of Darkseid's tech, or maybe even Darkseid himself. For all I know, he might not be organic." Batman speaks up, although it is clear he is in pain. "It's worth a shot. If we're going to try it, he'll need to be distracted. Flash, Lantern, Aquaman, work on distracting him." They nod as they each leave the building to engage in battle with Darkseid. "Wonder Woman, Superman, Power Girl, you're our biggest guns. After they've succeeded in irritating him, the three of you need to tire him out. After he's weakened and distracted, that's when you'll come in. Do whatever's necessary to take him down." As the big guns fly away Firestorm asks Batman "But what about you?" "I'll just get in the way with my arm. I'm not an idiot, I know when I'm a liability." Ronnie says to Jason "Dude, I bet we could fix his arm!" "That's not a bad idea, Ronnie." "Who are you talking to?" "That's not important right now. What is important, is that I can fix your arm. You don't have to be a liability." Firestorm holds up his arm and heals Batman's arm. As Batman screams in pain, Superman punches Darkseid square in the face, sending him back, where Aquaman stabs him in the back with his trident. Darkseid grabs Superman's cape and swings him around, into Aquaman. He then yanks the trident out of his back, and breaks it in half. He then throws half of it at Flash, who screams and runs away from it. It sticks into the ground, causing a tremor, which catches Flash, knocking him out. Green Lantern sees this and gets angry. He creates a machine gun and continuously fires on Darkseid, who simply looks at him and blasts omega beams at him. Lantern creates a force field to protect himself, but he is still knocked unconscious. Power Girl flies behind Darkseid and punches him in his nerves behind his knee, causing him to fall onto his knee, and Wonder Woman kicks him in the chin, sending him falling backwards. Then Firestorm flies onto the scene, carrying Batman. He drops him on to Darkseid, who is still on the ground. As quick as he can, Batman connects a large bomb to Darkseid's chest and activates it before back flipping off of him. Just as the bomb goes off, Firestorm creates an invisible bubble around Darkseid, containing the explosion. After it is over, he attempts to configure Darkseid's army. As it begins to melt, he screams at Firestorm and blasts omega beams at him. Panicking, Firestorm turns them into water and then makes Darkseid's army scalding hot. He screams as Superman gets up and punches him in the face, knocking him off of the ground and grabs his foot, spinning him around and launching him into the sky. As he is about to collide with the mothership, he activates a massive boom tube and all of his forces retreat from the Earth. "He just... ran?" asks Ronnie. "Looks like that way." says Jason. "Hey, we make a pretty good team." says Ronnie. "Yeah. Yeah, we do." says Jason as he grins at Ronnie. In the aftermath of the battle the heroes are talking as the citizens are coming out of their hiding places. "We did really good here today. We saved the whole world." says Superman. Green Lantern acts unimpressed and says "Well, I've saved galaxies so-" but he is interrupted when Flash elbows him. "The question still remains," begins Aquaman "Where do we go from here?" Two Weeks Later... The eight heroes are standing in a line as the President is addressing America, explaining the bravery and heroism of these super beings. When he asks them if they have a team name, Flash smiles and says "Yes, we do. You can call us the Justice League." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Episodes Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Season 1